I Got Some Bad News For You
by JadeRose1
Summary: Takes place during and after Raw 2/16/15 after Dean 'forced' Wade to sign a contract for Fast Lane. Rated M for mature subject matter in second chapter. This was a request from a good friend. (Before you ask I don't take them often) FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

Barrett stormed in the back after he was cut free from the ring post. Staff members moved clear on the irate English man. He head turning side to side as he walked searching for his intended target of his rage. "Yo Wade." Called a southern drawl behind him.  
Wade paused in his tracks. "Not now Heath."  
"Hey...I know how you can be man. Just take a chill a moment."

Wade turned with an icy glare that dripped of venom. A twisted smile pulled his lips. "Chill? You want me to bloody chill?" Next Heath knew he was snatched up and slammed against the wall. Wade's head tilted to the side to look at the fearful red-head. "Would you just bloody chill after you are made a fool of on national..na...international television?"  
"Wa-Wade..hey...it's me...we came into this together. Ju-just set me down okay?" Wade slowly set Heath down and the smaller man dusted himself off. "Thanks." He gulped before rolling his neck.

"Now, as for being made a fool? Fuck man what about 3MB? If that wasn't a fucking joke what was? You just need to get a breather and calm down. Okay, granted Dean pulled a fast one on you. Think though, will that aclaimed signature hold water? It was on camera that you were under duress."  
Wade looked at him. "Under duress? You been hanging out with Otunga again or something?"

"Hey you I'm just put out there as a slow country hick...I have some brains up here." Heath tapped the side of his head. "Now how about you come out and grab a few with me and some of the other guys? Or does being a champion mack you too good to be seen with us little guys?"  
"Well I don rightly know…"  
"Awe come on it's been a while. You need to learn to loosen that stuffy tie you placed on yourself. It's becoming like a damned noose. I remember when you loved unwinding and kicking back."

"Its been a long night Heath."  
"Come on...you can sleep it off afterwards. Then you can sleep on the plane."  
Wade curled his lip before sucking his teeth. "Fine...Fine you twisted me bloody arm. Let me shower, I'll meet you at the hotel?"  
"Yeah...cool. Later Man." Heath smiled before patting Wade's shoulder before turning to head off. Wade shook his head. Oddly the smaller man always had a way to defusing his temper.

He headed down the hall for the locker room. He walked in looking around to make sure there was no sign of Dean before he headed for his space. He stopped with his eyes narrowing. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" He bellowed seeing his bag was opened and the contents rifled through. He looked around the room and the other wrestlers in the room quickly turned their backs to act busy. "OH NO ONE WILL SPEAK UP?" He yelled.

"Not one of you blokes have the bullocks to tell me who did this shite?" His face resembled a snarl. "Why I have a feeling who?" His eyes shifted as he looked for any sign of someone who may have a set to speak.  
"If you already know, then you don't need us." Cesaro told him from his cubby as he sat down. "You don't need us to tell you what's in your face." He laughed. "The crazy yank has gotten you twice tonight." He laughed again.

Wade started towards him and he stood up. "Go ahead...mate. Try me." He smiled as he saw Wade balling his fists. The smile turned to a smirk as Wade thought better of it taking a step back. Wade had a scowl as he returned to his belongings to pack up except for a change of clothing. He moved to get dressed not sure if he trusted being exposed in the shower right now. Once done he headed out just wanting to put the night behind him. A few drinks with Heath was sounding better and better by the moment.

(I see I could have made this a real one shot, but I decided to break it since I am not fully sure which direction to go.)


	2. Chapter 2

Wade returned to the hotel just wanting a hot shower. He was debating calling it a night but he knew he promised Heath a share a drink or two. He reached his room and went to swipe his key. Waiting for the green light, but it never came. "Oh what thee blood hell now?" He asked as he tried two more times. "Damned contraption." He turned returning to the lobby. After much debate with the clerk he finally got a key to access his room. He tossed his gear to the side to head into the bathroom for a shower. He hurried it to get ready knowing the guys would already be there. Once done he headed out.

* * *

A couple hours later Wade made his way back to his room with a slight sway to his steps. He fumbled his key a little before he finally swiped it to enter his room. He walked to the bed before his kicked off his shoes and removed his shirt before falling face first on the bed. He was so out of it that he had not even notices any changes to the room. Like one of the chairs was turned to face the windows.

Soon deep snores were heard of the wiped Englishman. A mix of stress and beer. Slowly a shadow could be seen rising from the chair. It's silhouette caused by the dim light filtering through the curtains. The head tilted to study the passed out man. An unseen smile tugged the lips of the watcher. They walked closer to the bed, careful not to make a sound as they reached Wade's side. They leaned down to look at his face, licking their lips as they took in his features as he sleep.

Their nose then scrunched at the puff of booze filled air hit their face when Wade exhaled. Standing back up they moved to pull out ropes they already had secured to the bed. Slowly they grabbed one of Wade's wrists pulling it up into a loop formed in the rope cinching it down. The pressure began to rouse the groggy man. He mumbled and went to move the other person quickly moved. "Hu...what." Wade mumbled as he went to pull his hand. Another unseen smile as they saw Wade begin to turn to try to sit up. "What thee bloody…" Wade gave a grunt as he felt a weight hit him knocking him back to the bed.

A large weight that now pinned him pulling his other arm over his head. "Get the fuck off me you bloody Wanker." He tried to thrash, sure he could try to knock his attacker off.  
He cringed as he felt his other hand restrained. Blunt nails scratching down his arm. "I fucking kill you."  
He heard a tisking by his ear. "Now, now is that a way to talk about a...what's the term? Oh yeah...a bloke."  
"You're not a fucking bloke to me." Wade snapped out hearing the voice of his tormenter. His fucking tormenter all night, Dean Ambrose. "I'll fucking kill you." he turned his head towards Dean. If the light was on he would have looked like a rabid beast. "Just you wait I will fucking rip you apart."

"Oh just calm yourself Wady Pooh...I'm just having a little fun with you." Dean moved to run a hand over Wade's back.  
"What thee fuck..I'm not some tubby bear."  
"Awe but such a cute bear you would be." Dean laughed.  
"Let me out of here or I will scream."  
"Oh you wouldn't dream of it...can you just imagine the stories?" Dean asked with a laugh as he headed for the window. He pulled up a gym bag he had with him.  
"You would be the one in trouble." Wade warned Dean."

"Really now? I could say you agreed...look at all the people that want to act out that movie...book...what ever?" Dean commented as he pulled out two ties. "Speaking of."  
"Unless you are untying me...stay thee fuck away." Wade snapped.  
"Awe...come on Wady Pooh...play nice and it will be so much easier." Dean told him as he tied a thick knot in the one tie. He sat on the bed before he pulled back on Wade's head to try to force his mouth open.

It was hard to see in the dim light, but a venomous glare filled Wade's eyes as he was rendered mute. Next he was made blind by the other tie. "There we go...all tied up, nice and pretty." He was greeted by anger filled grumbles.  
"Oh don't be like that Wady Pooh." Dean patted his cheek. "We are having sooo much fun." Dean smiled as he moved off the bed. He ran a hand down Wade's suit pants. "You are overdressed though."  
Wade made a sound of shock shaking her his no as he went to yell behind the gag. He jerked feeling his ass hit. The next sound was an angry growl. "Down boy...down." Dean laughed as he went to wrestle Wade onto his knees. Each time Wade went to slide back down. "Come now play nice." Dean told him. Wade shook his head. "Yes." Dean snapped as he pulled up again this time managing to work Wade's belt free. He even pulled it off.

Wade slipped back down. "You know you only making this harder on yourself." Dean told him before he brought the tip of the belt down over Wade's lower back. The action gave him a grunt from Wade. "Now you have a choice..play nice...or I cut them off." Wade made a sound as it asking what. "You heard me I will cut them off." Dean laughed, then saw Wade shaking his head. "Fine by me."

He dropped the belt before heading for his bag again. "Okay where are they." He mused out loud as he searched. Wade grumbled as he kicked on the bed. "Here we go." Dean mused as he pulled out a pair of kitchen type scissors. He snipped them in the air. the sound of metal scraping metal filled the air around him. "Perfect." He then headed back for the bed. "Last chance Wady Pooh...play nice or snip snip."

Wade moved to lock his ankles together. "Fine...your choice." Dean went to pull something from the bag. "I wondered if I would get to use these again." He commented as he headed for the bed. Wade felt his feet lifted, but before he could react something was slipped over them, then tightened. "God I love those things." Dean mused looking at the zip ties that now held Wade's ankles together.

He then picked the scissors back up cutting away the dress pants. "Hmmm wonder how much those cost you." Dean laughed as he cut through the waist band.  
"Hmm a tightie whitie type of guy." Dean mused with a laugh. "Me too, told you we had something in common." Dean went to remove his shirt and jeans. "I would show you...but you're a little tied up I see." He laughed as Wade grumbled and struggled.  
He slapped Wade's ass before he went to remove his underwear. "Want a smell?" Dean smirked not seeing how Wade scrunched his face. "Yeah maybe not." He tossed them down before moving to his back. he pulled out a bottle walking back. He set it on the nightstand before he went to grab Wade's briefs giving a firm yank down ripping them to his knees. Dean slapped Wade's ass again getting him to jump.

"That's good." He did it again. "Don't worry I won't be too hard on you. "Need you in shape for the show." Dean laughed with another slap. He then grabbed the bottle opening up. He poured some liquid on his hand before he went to stroke his cock with a deep moan. "Mmm Oooo yeah...can you picture what I have in mind for you Wady." Dean taunted with a moan.

"Now you finally gonna play nice with me? I put you on your knees...if not it will be harder on you...but tighter and better for me." Dean mused with faint reason. Wade shifted as if listening. "Good boy." Dean moved to help him up on his knees. He then ran his slicked hand between Wade's cheeks getting a grunt. "Oh it's not that bad...at least I am offering a stretch first." He then slowly pushed two fingers in to begin stretching the taller man.

He continued to prep Wade for over a minute. "Okay that's generous enough. I'm bored." He removed his hand, then moved to kneel stradling Wade's bound feet. He lined his cock with the waiting hole before advancing. Wade grunted gnashing his teeth into the cloth gag. Oh don't be such a fucking baby Wady Pooh." Dean moaned as he pushed all the way in. "That's it...that's not so bad now is it?" Wade grunted as Dean pulled back slowly, then back in. The move slow, deliberate, taunting. "Oh come on...relax...we both can enjoy."

Wade grunted shaking his head. "Fine have it your way." Dean moaned with a hint of a laugh as he moved to make his thrust harder, and faster. He could hear as the grunts of protest turned to groans of muffled heated pleasure. "Yeah? That what you wanted Wady?" He gripped Wade's waist to give more leverage. After a time he pushed down to move Wade's hips down.

"You're loose enough for this." Dean mocked as he pounded Wade down into the bed. "Mmmm yeah, better." Dean continued as he began to pant. He leaned over Wade's slightly taller frame. "So good...so close." He moaned just below his ear. He placed a kiss to Wade's shoulder...just a moment before he opened his mouth to bite into the muscular flesh. Wade cried out as his eyes squeezed shut under the blindfold. Dean moaned as he climaxed, shooting the larger man full of his essence. He smirked as he pulled his lips away. He slapped over the mark getting a faint cry. He then pulled out looking at him.

"Hmmm guess I made a bit of a mess." He mused. "Oh well." He pulled Wade back to his knees. "Now the icing." He laughed as he took a hold of Wade's cock that was actually hard and began stroking him. "Come on now...be a good boy for Dean." He laughed. It took a few minutes, but Wade could hold back no more and cried behind the gag as he came. Semen hitting the bed under him. Dean moved his hand just in time before Wade collapsed.

"Awe...such a good bloke you be." Dean commented with a lousy attempt of an accent as he moved off the bed. He walked to the bathroom to hope in the shower. Once clean he dressed and moved to sit in the chair facing the bed. He kicked his feet up falling asleep.

Dean's phone went off at six in the morning. The sound caused Wade the wake up groaning. He struggled feeling he was still fully restrained. Dean opened his eyes before moving to shut the phone. "Morning beautiful." Wade grumbled from the bed.  
"Awe don't be like that." Dean walked over pulling the blindfold off, making Wade squint. He then removed the gag.  
"Okay Dean...you had your bloody fun. Now let me out." Wade croaked out his mouth dry from the gag. Dean hummed as if debating. "Come on this gone far enough. Let me go I swear."

"I would watch it Wady Pooh...you're not exactly in the position."  
"Okay...Okay...you got me good...this time. Now let me go, I'm a bloody mess and I have a flight."  
Dean laughed as he moved to grab his bag. He sling it over his shoulder. He then went to grab the ties stuffing them inside. "You know what...my good chap." Dean tried with the accent again. "I think I may leave you like that." He smiled heading for the door.

"Ambrose?! You wouldn't dare?!"  
"Oh a dare?" Dean smiled as he stood by the door. "Well...in that care." Wade took a sigh of relief. "I will." Dean laughed open the door.  
"AMBROSE!" Wade yelled. "YOU BLOODY WELL BETTER GET BACK HERE!"  
"Watch it Wady Pooh...before security gets called. Relax...I'll tell Ryback where you are. It's just a matter of if he gets to you first...or house keeping." Dean laughed as he left the room and sauntered down the hall as he whistled towards the elevator to return to his room to pack for his flight out.


End file.
